Le grand bain
by Redfoxline
Summary: Les Galras ne savent pas nager. C'est bien connu, c'est l'une des seules choses que la nature n'a pas acccordé à leur espèce. Dommage que le petit Keith n'ait pas lu la note de service. Alias: comment Keith est un petit canard et Thace et Ulaz deux papa poules en pleine panique.


J'ai vu ce poste sur Tumblr où quelqu'un racontait comment sa poule, qui avait adopté des bébés canards qu'elle avait couvé, avait été prise de panique en les voyant se jeter pour la première fois à l'eau. Car pour votre info personnel, les poules ne savent pas nager.  
J'étais en train de repenser à ce post quand mon ceveau m'a soufflé "Héééé, mais les Galras ne peuvent pas nager non plus, non?".

D'où le suite de "Minuscule."

Le pairing Ulaz/Thace est un peu plus présent donc rappelez-vous bien de l'adage: "dont like, don't read!"

Enjoy!

* * *

«Le dernier arrivé est un pignouf ! »

-Pidge, attention à ton langage!» aboie Shiro, les joues rouges de honte.

Il faut bien que quelqu'un ai un peu honte pour Katie Holt car, tous les dieux de toutes les galaxies lui en témoignent, cette fille n'a honte de rien. Pas même de tenir un vocabulaire à faire frémir sa grand-mère devant le groupe de rebelles de la Lame de Marmora qui les accompagne aujourd'hui. Shiro ne manque pas l'échange de regard entre Ulaz et Thace et se demande si le traducteur intergalactique peut vraiment transmettre une telle insulte. Il espère que non. Avec un peu de chance, les deux Galras sont simplement intrigués par l'usage de ce mot inconnu.

Lorsque le traducteur ne parvient pas à trouver une correspondance dans son vocabulaire ou à remplacer le mot par un sens approchant, le son est enregistré et répété en original. Ce qui a tendance, lorsque le langage concerné n'a pas été mis à jour depuis un moment, à faire d'étranges mélanges entre la voix synthétisée du traducteur Altéan et celle de la personne traduite.

«Dégagez le passage!»

Lance s'élance et bouscule Pidge au passage ( «sale petit co...!» «Pidge, LANGAGE!») avant d'atterrir dans l'immense piscine en boulet de canon.

Quelque part au fond de la salle, la voix outrée de Hunk rappelle qu'on ne court pas autour d'une piscine tandis que Pidge effectue un plongeon plutôt impressionnant pour rejoindre Lance, qui a déjà parcouru la moitié du bassin. Le cubain est comme un poisson dans l'eau et sa partenaire ne semble pas en reste côté natation. Shiro se souvient vaguement que Matt lui avait confié avoir pris des cours pour apprendre à nager avec sa petite sœur durant son enfance.

Hunk les rejoints plus calmement. Son style de nage est plus scolaire mais Shiro est ravi de constater qu'il est lui aussi excellent nageur.

Keith les suit calmement.

Contrairement aux autres, il rentre dans le bassin sans sauter et utiliser l'échelle. Une fois dans l'eau, il utilise le bord pour se propulser et commence à se diriger en crawl vers ses amis, sous les encouragements de Lance et Pidge. Ce n'est que lorsque Hunk lève ses deux pouces vers Shiro et les Galras présents que le leader de Voltron se rappelle que, quelques semaines plus tôt, Keith leur avait avoué ne pas savoir réellement nager. Lance s'était aussitôt porté volontaire pour lui donner des leçons, argumentant qu'il avait appris à tous ses petits frères et sœurs à nager dans l"océan. Une fois la fierté de Keith rangée au placard et la volonté d"aider de Lance sincèrement prouvée, les leçons avaient portées leurs fruits.

Ce qui ne l"empêche pas de sentir les Galras se tendre comme des arbalètes devant la scène.

En particuliers Thace et Ulaz, qui pourtant affichent un sourire fier. Ou ce qui peut être considéré comme un sourire fier sur le visage d'un Galra. Ils ne font pas vraiment partie des espèces intergalactiques les plus expressives. Surtout ceux élevés dans une organisation rebelle secrète.

Il croise le regard d'Ulaz qui parait se détendre.

«Tout va bien?» demande-t-il toutefois pas politesse. Il aimerait éviter que les rebelles de la Lame n'aient une trop mauvaise impression de leur entraînement, même si aujourd'hui celui-ci vise davantage à renforcer les liens entre les membres de son équipe.

«Nous autres Galras» explique Ulaz. «ne sommes pas capables de nager. L'eau est pour nous un grand danger.

-Vraiment?» s'étonne Shiro. «Mais pourtant, Keith connaissait déjà les rudiments de la natation lorsqu'il est devenu Paladin. Ce ne sont pas les membres de Marmora qui les lui ont appris?»

Un son rond et sourd parcourt la petite assemblée de Galra. Il faut un petit moment au Paladin Noir pour comprendre qu'il s'agit un rire étouffé.

«Paladin, Keith a appris ces choses de lui-même...à notre plus grande surprise.»

Thace sourit. En vérité ce n'est pas la surprise qui a assommée les membres de la Lame le jour où les Galras ont découvert que le petit Keith était capable de nager sans se noyer.

Non, ce n'est pas la surprise, mais bien l'horreur et l'angoisse totales qui ont envahi leurs rangs ce jour là.

Bien sûr, cela n'annonçait que la couleur de ce que allait être l'enfance de Keith.

Ulaz avait commencé par les étapes les plus subtils pour faire la cours à Thace. Il lui avait d'abord offert de la nourriture, glissant quelques unes de ses propres rations de bars énergétiques lorsque Thace partait en mission de ravitaillement sur des territoires dangereux pendant plusieurs jours, ou lui cuisinant un plat simple lorsque l'occasion le lui permettait.

Puis étaient apparus les cadeaux. Toujours basés sur des besoins matériels, car au fond peu d'entre eux avaient véritablement le loisir de s'encombrer d'objets personnels. Des baumes soignants, une petite arme de pointe, une ceinture pour pouvoir porter le petit Keith dans son dos lors de ses séjours à la Base.

Puis Thace l'avait laissé prendre sa défense lors d'une dispute avec un autre Galra. Laisser la personne qui lui faisait la cour le défendre avait montré à tous que Thace considérait à présent Ulaz comme un compagnon potentiel. Ulaz n'avait pas perdu de temps après avoir saisi le message -Thace l'avait honoré en lui confiant son Honneur le temps d"une dispute après tout! - et leur avait arrangé une petite escapade sur les bords de la Niels, sur la planète de Pymde.

Thace avait accepté de bonne grâce. D'autant qu'Ulaz avait tout organisé de façon à pouvoir profiter cette sortie avec Keith. A chaque fois que Thace voyait son compagnon se comporter comme un véritable Lare envers le petit demi-terrestre, quelque chose se serrait violemment dans sa poitrine de façon très, très agréable.

Thace fut surprise de trouver une grande ressemblance entre Pymde et la région désertique de la lune où il était né. Il se demanda si Ulaz n'avait pas sciemment choisi cette destination, avant de se rappeler que son compagnon n'avait guère eu l'occasion de visiter la lune en question avant que Zarkon n'ordonne sa destruction.

Pymde n'était qu"une chaude étendue de sable, assez venteuse, jonchée de gigantesques oasis. Le fleuve qui parcourait la planète, large comme un vaisseau mère et alambiqué comme un serpent endormi, nourrissait toutes les oasis en eau.

L'endroit était désert -dans tous les sens du terme. Les locaux étant des créatures nocturnes, ils étaient les seuls à longer le fleuve et sa multitude de ponts colorés.

«Toutes ces couleurs, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'elles existent quand nous sommes sur la Base.» murmura Ulaz, comme pour éviter que sa voix ne porte trop haut et ne dérange le calme ambiant.

Thace émit un son d'approbation, davantage concentré sur la chaleur du corps du médecin, presque appuyé sur lui. Les deux Galras, bras croisés, observaient Keith agenouillé sur un pond en train de regarder les poissons.

«Les bois des ponts sont taillés à la main» nota également Thace . «Les artisans qui travaillaient ce matériau étaient nombreux sur ma lune natale, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui plus personne n'entretient plus ce talent. Nous avons tellement perdu de notre propre culture, c'est agréable de voir que certaines choses perdurent chez les autres.

-Est-ce ce que tu aurais choisi de faire ça de ta vie, sans Zarkon?»

Thace fut surpris de la question. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était jamais beaucoup interrogé sur les options qui auraient pu lui être offertes si Zarkon n'avait pas détruit leur civilisation, et enchaîné avec la destruction des autres.

«Je me vois assez mal tailler le bois. Je crois que je n'aurais pas la patience.

-C'est assez amusant. Je pense au contraire que ça t'irait très bien. Perdu dans un bunker au milieu du désert, à former des proues de navires. Dans ta vieillesse tu aurais grogné sur les voyageurs de passage et tu aurais terrorisé les enfants avec tes histoires de monstres des sables.

-Est-ce un reproche? Pour ta gouverne sache que ma mère me racontait cette histoire alors que je n'était qu'un tout petit _Felidae_. Et je m'en suis toujours très bien porté.

-Voilà une information dont ne disposait pas Keith quand il s'est glissé parce qu'il avait peur... _trois nuits de suite._ » lui rétorqua Ulaz en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Son sourire en coin et l'absence de malice dans sa voix firent cependant comprendre à son partenaire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas outre mesure.

« _Lare_ , regarde!»

Les deux Galras reportèrent leur attention sur le petit Keith. Malgré sa première poussée de croissance, bien plus rapide qu'un enfant galra, Keith tenait debout sous la rambarde du pont. Une bouffée d'angoisse se logea dans l'estomac de Thace en le voyant si proche du bord, agrippé à l'un des poteaux. Keith était sans nul doute un hybride brillant: sa maturité physique et son intellect se développaient bien plus rapidement que la moyenne. Du haut de ses trois ans, il parlait et bougeait comme une _Felidae_ de six. Thace savait toutefois que la notion du danger n'était encore qu'un concept assez flou chez son petit, qui obéissait sagement aux interdictions mais ne semblait pas tout à fait en comprendre les origines.

«Keith, éloigne toi un peu du bord. Tu risques de glisser.

-Mais _Lar_ _e_ , il y a plein de poissons! Regarde celui-là, comme il est gros!

-Mieux vaudrait le rejoindre avant qu"un accident n'arrive.» chuchota Ulaz avant d'annoncer plus haut «Ne bouges pas Keith, nous venons voir les poissons!»

«Dépêchez-vous, le gros s'en va! _Lare_ il faut l'attraper pour le manger! Il est tellement gros!»

Les deux Galras dissimulèrent leurs sourires amusés devant le regard enflammé du petit hybride. De toute évidence, Keith avait hérité de l'instinct chasseur de leur espèce et, comme beaucoup de _Felidae_ de son âge, semblait à tout prix vouloir prouver sa capacité à subvenir aux besoins de sa famille.

Thace découvrait suffisamment de barres de nutrition et de sucreries glissées sous son oreiller pour le savoir. Il avait cessé d'avertir Ulaz lorsque le petit vidait sa sacoche de secours et se contentait de remettre les aliments en place avant que son compagnon ne rouspète.

Il prit la main d'Ulaz dans la sienne et passa le pouce sur ses phalanges dans un geste tendre. Le sourire que lui adressa son partenaire portait toute la tendresse et toute la timidité du monde.

Avant que Thace n'ose entreprendre quelque chose de plus tendre encore, le son d'un corps plongeant dans l'eau les immobilisa d'horreur.

Le pont était vide et l'eau, si calme quelques ticks plus tôt, était maintenant brouillée.

«KEITH!»

Thace enjamba la distance qui le séparait du pont à la vitesse d'un vaisseau de chasse, Ulaz sur ses talons.

Les Galras ne savaient pas nager. Les Galras ne pouvaient pas nager, pas depuis leur évolution primitives. Ils étaient trop lourds pour cela. C'était du moins ce que disaient les scientifiques sous la coupe de Zarkon. Ce n'est pas comme si les rebelles de la Lame de Marmora pouvaient attester du contraire, car aucun d'entre eu n'avait vécu sur une planète avec une étendue d'eau suffisamment grande pour tester une éventuelle capacité primitive à nager.

Et Keith était dans l'eau. Keith, son minuscule _Felidae_ était tombé dans cette eau profonde sans que Thace ne puisse nager pour le récupérer !

Alors que son cerveau paniqué manquait de le pousser à se jeter à l'eau lui aussi, une tête surgit des profondeurs et aspira bruyamment une grande bouffée d'air.

«Keith!» hurla-t-il. «Keith attrape ma main!»

Il se tendit au plus loin possible. A côté de lui, Ulaz semblait prêt à bondir pour saisir l'enfant dès qu'il s"approcherait à portée . Mais Keith, contre toute attente, ne tenta pas de revenir vers eux.

Non, Keith remonta le menton aussi haut que possible, la nuque arquée, et utilisa ses petites mains comme des pédales pour avancer, les pieds battants furieusement l'eau.

« _Lar_ _e_!» Il manqua de s'étrangler en buvant la tasse et le cœur de Thace rata un battement « _Lar_ _e_ je vais attraper le gros poisson!» s'écria-t-il sans la moindre peur.

«Keith!» la voix d'Ulaz était emplie d'angoisse, mais aussi d'une stupéfaction évidente «Keith revient vers le bord tout de suite!»

L'enfant tenta de se retourner, visiblement surpris d'avoir créé la peur et la colère chez ses gardiens. Ralentir ses mouvements tira son corps vers les profondeurs et Thace s'empressa de l'encourager de peur qu'il ne s'arrête complètement et ne se noie pour de bon.

«Keith vas vite vers le bord, c'est dangereux! Vite, je viens te chercher!»

Keith reprit son chemin, son corps flottant de nouveau presque complètement à la surface au grand soulagement des deux Galras. Thace se précipita en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire vers son protégé. Keith eu à peine le temps d'effleurer de ses petites mains rondes les herbes sauvages qui bordaient le fleuve qu'il fût saisit par Thace et écrasé contre sa poitrine.

Ulaz tombe à genoux à côté de lui et les deux aliens poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement à l'unisson. Trempé jusqu'à la moelle, Keith les dévisagea avec ahurissement mais comprit rapidement qu'il valait mieux resté blotti contre son _Lar_ _e_. Il ne comprenait pas le danger auquel il venait d'échapper.

Thace ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il n'était pas non plus certain qu'il pourrait se relever sans aide. A ses côtés, Ulaz semblait avoir perdu trois années de sa vie.

«Par toutes les galaxies...» souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Inévitablement la peur si féroce qui les avait habitée finit par laisser place à une colère tout aussi tonitruante:

«Keith, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête?!

-L"eau est dangereuse Keith» ajouta Ulaz, la voix à peine moins tremblante. «Tu aurais pu te noyer!»

-Les Galras ne peuvent pas nager Keith. Si tu veux traverser l'eau, tu construis un pont! Si tu attraper quelque chose dans l'eau, tu le pêches!» siffla Thace, répétant le vieil adage sermonné tant de fois par ses propres parents.

Il ne su pas si l'esprit de Keith finit par prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation, ou si ce fut le ton furieux de sa voix qui provoqua une réaction. Les yeux de son protégé s'agrandirent, ses joues se gonflèrent d'un air boudeur et il fondit en larmes.

Thace le réconforta tant qu'il le put sur le chemin du retour, frottant son visage contre la tête du tout petit en lui murmurant des mots d'apaisement. Ulaz garda une main contre le bas de son dos tout le long du trajet, comme si il avait compris que Thace était celui qui avait le plus besoin de réconfort entre les deux.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir les larmes se tarir et Keith s'endormir , soigneusement bordé dans son lit. Thace ferma la porte derrière lui et échangea un sourire heureux, soulagé, et un peu contrit aussi avec son compagnon.

«Quelle journée...»

Un rire sourd s'échappe d"Ulaz et il haussa les épaules.

«Pour notre prochaine sortie, je choisirais un endroit sans eau à des années lumières à la ronde.»

Le rire échangé entre eux finit par les vider de la tension qui les avait habités toute la journée.

Sans un mot Thace lui saisit la main et l'amena vers le lit situé au fond de la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son compagnon passerait la nuit ici mais peut-être était-il temps de faire comprendre à Ulaz qu'il n'était plus simplement de passage.

Après tout, après un tel fiasco, Ulaz semblait déterminé à trouver une nouvelle destination de voyage alors que tant d'autres se seraient défilés devant la perspective d'assumer un enfant aussi...vif.

Les deux Galras se changèrent en vêtements de nuit en silence, soucieux de ne pas réveiller Keith qui dormait dans la chambre adjacente. Thace fut le premier à s'allonger et il accueillit à bras grands ouverts le corps élancé de son compagnon. Ulaz n'était que trop heureux de se lover contre lui et de frotter son visage dans le creux de son cou. Thace le serra un peu plus fort, la poitrine pleine d'affection, et se pencha pour l"embrasser.

Si les deux soldats avaient déjà passé le cap intime dans leur relation, les baisers restaient rares, car ils étaient considérés une preuve d'affection réservées aux couples. Ulaz n'avait jusqu'alors été qu'un partenaire potentiel.

«Je devrais prendre des leçons sur comment faire la cour. De toute évidence, il semblerait que mes plans tournent à la catastrophe.»

Le ton sarcastique d"Ulaz dissimulait à peine sa déception. Son expression coupable était visible dans la pénombre créé par le cycle de nuit artificielle du vaisseau, le regard fixé au mur, loin du visage de Thace.

«Dans ce cas il faudrait sans doute que tu cesses de me faire la cour et que tu deviennes mon partenaire de Horde.»

Ulaz bondit, comme foudroyé.

«Thace?»

«Je suis fatigué de trouver des excuses pour que tu continues à me faire la cour alors que je sais depuis longtemps que nous sommes heureux tous les deux.» Il caressa tendrement la joue pâle d'Ulaz, qui resta ébahi au-dessus de lui. «Je te veux depuis longtemps dans ma vie, et puisque que tu t'entêtes à partager la garde de Keith avec moi, pourquoi encore te repousser? Nous sommes déjà pratiquement une Horde, tous les trois.»

«Je manque de noyer ton fils, et tu me demandes de devenir ta famille?!

-Pendant deux ans j'ai attendu que tu te rendes compte dans quel piège tu mettais les pieds. Puisque tu ne semble pas le voir, tant pis pour toi.»

Ulaz s'affale d'un coup contre lui. Son éclat de rire incrédule et joyeux résonna contre les murs. Thace le fit taire par quelques baisers.

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Ulaz finissait de ranger ses dernières affaires dans la chambre d'Ulaz tout en revenant sur les derniers événements, que les deux amants réalisèrent une chose:

Les Galras ne peuvent pas nager.

Keith, si.

Ce que Keith ne manqua pas de leur rappeler, à maintes occasions dans l'année qui suivit. L'enfant se jetait à l'eau à chaque fois que l'opportunité de présentait, laissant derrière lui une horde de Galras paniqués.

Finalement ses deux Lare apprirent à ne plus s'arracher la fourrure en le voyant se jeter tête la première dans les vagues, bien qu'aucun des deux ne su jamais rester totalement calme.


End file.
